


Up In the Airship

by MissBetty



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sportacus, robbie is willing to please, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBetty/pseuds/MissBetty
Summary: First Time SportaRobbie feat Trans Sporty“J-Just, please be careful. I’ve never done this before. I’ve never done this with anyone before.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic in almost a decade ashfkcnxxmslasx  
> Also, heads up, Sporty is transgender in this fic and terms like "vaginal" and "clit" are used so I apologize in advance if these terms make anyone uncomfortable  
> Enjoy!

It was well past 8:08 PM. It was a dark night with only a few stars in the sky. A few stars and a familiar airship humming in the air.

But the event currently going on in said airship contrasted with the cool, calm evening.

 

“R-Robbie, please…”

Robbie slowly slid Sportacus’ underwear down and looks up at him, nervous concern in his eyes.

“Sporty, come on. If you don’t want to do this, it’s ok. But please, don’t leave me hanging like this.”

Sportacus shivered as he looked down at the tall, kneeling man before him. His face flushed red and his body shaking in fear and excitement. He nodded and bit his lip, mustache twitching as Robbie slowly leaned in.

“J-Just, please be careful. I’ve never done this before. I’ve never done this with _anyone_ before.”

Robbie blushed as he slid the garment down. His face flushes as he sees the bare skin before him. Sportacus’ privates shadowed by the dark brown curls between his legs. Robbie bit his lip as the smell of Sportacus’ musk hit his nose, inching closer.

Sportacus shuddered as he feels Robbie’s strong nose part the hair surrounding his genitalia. He lets out a shaky sigh as the taller man places a kiss on his outer lips. He whined in pleasure as he finally felt the warm wetness of Robbie’s tongue slide down his opening.

“Ro-Robbie!”

Robbie took a breath as he dived slowly back between Sportacus’ legs. He opened the wet lips open with his own and slowly slipped his tongue in. Sportacus gasped and reached behind him, griping the white, soft sheets of his bed as Robbie beings to explore his virgin cavern. Robbie moaned into the folds as he slowly licks up and down. Sportacus flinched and spread his legs a bit as Robbie pushed his tongue deeper in.

“R-Robbie, yes!”

Robbie’s nose brushed up against the pulsing clit, while simulating the convulsing walls wrapped tightly around his tongue. Sportacus rolled his head back as the pleasure rocked his whole body, planting his back on the bed behind him. Robbie slowly slid his tongue back out, planting loudly.

“Robbie, please don’t stop! I’m so close! I’m almost there, _please_!” Sportacus whined, face flushed and tears threatening to spill from his eyes

Robbie licked his lips and took a deep breath, quickly resuming the position. Sportacus shiverd happily as Robbie’s mouth continued to please him. Sportcaus wrapped his strong legs around Robbie’s head, messing up his slicked back hair-do. Robbie started humming and tracing letters into the elfish man’s wet, sensitive folds, spelling his name among other things. Robbie placed soft kisses between the letters, making Sportacus shiver with each movement.

Suddenly all the pleasure started to pressure into his crotch, making him arch his back and shake in pleasure.

“R-Rob-bie! G-Gonna-!

Robbie’s mouth suddenly flooded with the aroma and juices of Sportacus’ pleasure. He fell back on the bed and squeezed Robbie’s face even closer as he rode out his orgasm. His whole body shook as the ecstasy flooded his senses and shattered throughout his whole body. He screamed out Robbie’s name as he felt the final wave of euphoria swept through his entire frame.

Sportacus began fading in and out of consciousness but was kept awake as he felt someone screaming between his legs. He looked down as Robbie trashed and yelled at him, still smothered between his powerful legs.

“Oops, sorry…” he laughed softly

Robbie was released as Sportacus began to fall back into unconsciousness. Robbie wiped her mouth as Sportcaus began to fall asleep. Robbie laughed at the slight irony of the situation and curled up against him. His slight erection strained against his long-waisted pants but figured they’d both have more energy to deal with it in the morning. Robbie sighed contentedly as laid on Sportacus’ heaving chest.

“You’re welcome, Sportadweeb.”


End file.
